South Sudan – The World's Newest Nation
by British Racing Green
Summary: She is the newest nation in the world, but will the other countries let her into the U.N.? Rated 'T' for one use of strong language and mild suggested themes.


_**I don't own Hetalia or the rights to the national anthem of the Republic of South Sudan or any other brand or song that I might happen to mention. It is vital that you know this.**_

**South Sudan – The World's Newest Nation**

14 July 2011: The United Nations General Assembly Hall, New York.

Mr. UN stood behind the podium and cast his all-seeing eyes over the 192 personified countries who were sitting in front of him.

Before he had entered the Assembly Hall there was a scene of utter chaos. Paper Planes were being thrown by America, South Korea was grabbing Japan's Moobs, Sweden and Finland were making out at the back of the room, Italy was trying to prevent Romano from attacking Germany, Romania was trying to bite everybody and that's just what I could be bothered to write.

Yes, it was business as usual at the United Nations.

That _was_ until 'The Head Teacher' walked in, and like the naughty schoolboys and girls they were, all the nations scurried to their correct seat in a flash.

Mr. UN spied a Paper Plane on his podium, opened it, read it, and then angrily glared at America.

"_Stand up America._" Mr. UN ordered. America gulped and sheepishly stood up.

"_Y-yes sir?_" America quivered. Tanzania and Uruguay (who sat either side of America) looked at each other and thought the same thing at the same time...

"_He's a dead man!_"

Mr. UN's eyes passed over the paper one last time, then returned his gaze to a bricking it America.

"_Would you like to share with everybody else what you wrote on this Paper Aeroplane?_" He said, offering America the choice of life imprisonment instead of The Chair.

"_Um...well I-I didn't mean 100% of what I-_"

"_Too late you had your chance!_" Mr. UN barked at the stuttering country.

He began to read out loud.

"_It says-_"

"_No sir. Please!_" America begged. But Mr. UN carried on.

"_It says 'England, D'ya...' It is __Do you__ by the way. 'England, do you think that Finland ever tops Sweden when they do it, or __do you__ think he's too afraid to ask?'_"

The other nations in the Hall took a sharp intake of collective breath.

America scrunched up his face, wanting the ground to open up and swallow him right there and then.

Finland went bright red before burying his face in his hands.

Sweden on the other hand gave America a look that said 'Wait until we get outside'.

"_Sit down America, and try not to act like such an immature little boy in future._" Mr. UN ordered as he binned the Paper Plane.

America slumped down in his chair, still well aware that Sweden was staring daggers at him.

"_This is a special day everybody._" Mr. UN went ahead as if nothing had happened.

"_Today you will vote on whether or not we gain our 193__rd__ member state or not. Just in case you have been living on Mars for the last week, she is South Sudan, the younger sister of Sudan._"

Sudan smiled and he received a pat on the back from Sri Lanka.

"_Sudan has told me that he wishes __not__ to be referred to as 'North Sudan'. At least not yet anyway._" Mr. UN continued.

"_So without further ado, you shall now vote 'yes', 'no' or 'abstain from voting' on South Sudan's admission into the United Nations. In the event of a tie, __I__ will cast the deciding vote._"

Mr. UN opened a box containing the ballot papers that had already been placed on the podium.

"_America. You have the __honour__ of handing out the ballot papers._" He smirked.

America winced at the sound of two nations cracking their knuckles as he got up.

Meanwhile, Backstage (or the equivalent of) at the UN.

South Sudan sat hunched over on a small chair with her eyes closed and hands clasped together in silent prayer.

She had heard every word of America's telling off and could now hear the vote on _her_ taking place.

"_Once you have voted please place your ballot paper in the box down the front. Do not show any other nation your ballot._" The muffled voice of Mr. UN reached her ears through the wall.

South Sudan squeezed her hands even tighter together.

This was it.

This was what she had fought her brother for; both on and off the battlefield.

"_What if they vote no?_" South Sudan quietly worried to herself.

"_I'd look like such a fool for celebrating my independence only to be told by the other countries that I'm not one of them._"

Mr. UN's voice could be heard again.

"_Thank you Zimbabwe. Your votes will now be taken away and counted by South Korea and Switzerland._"

"_Well, they've decided my fate. Nothing more I can do now._" South Sudan sighed and closed her eyes again, trying to keep her heart rate down.

15 minutes later.

South Korea handed Mr. UN a piece of paper before making his way back to his seat, shortly followed by Switzerland who had gone for a pee.

"_Republic of South Sudan, would you please step out onto the stage._" Mr. UN called.

South Sudan proudly strode out wearing her best dress and a calm expression on her face. Both were hiding her slim figure and nerves well respectively.

She stopped at the front of the podium and turned to face all the nations who had just decided if they wanted her in their gang or not. She found her brother in the crowd and, just for a split second, lost control of her face and winced.

Sudan smiled at her and winked.

"_Well he said he'd vote for me._" South Sudan told herself.

Mr. UN cleared his throat before reading the result and addressed the nations.

"_Those abstaining from the vote, zero. Those against, zero..._"

South Sudan jumped in shock. Her eyes became moist, her lips quivered and her legs shook.

"_...and those __for__ South Sudan's admission into the United Nations General Assembly, 192. The motion is carried unanimously. South Sudan is now officially our 193__rd__ member state._" Mr. UN smiled.

"_YEAH!_" Kenya and Uganda shouted at the top of their voices.

A split second later, every single nation rose up, clapped and cheered.

"_Yay! I'm not the freshman anymore!_" Montenegro shouted out.

It was now all _too_ much for South Sudan, who just couldn't bottle it up anymore and started to cry like a child.

Sudan's brotherly instinct kicked in and pushed past the nations in his way as he ran to the stage to hug his little sister.

Egypt, Germany and Kenya to joined the Sudanese pair on the stage to see if South Sudan was OK.

South Africa meanwhile had produced a little South Sudanese flag while Spain produced a plaque with 'South Sudan' written on it. The two nations placed them in front of the chair that was now between them.

Mr. UN knelt down to South Sudan's eye level and quietly said...

"_South Sudan, we need to go outside and raise your flag now._" He wasn't the angry Head Teacher anymore, he was now everybody's favourite Granddad.

Some of the nations had already left the Hall before South Sudan had even managed to move an inch. Her brother led her outside where she was again greeted by applause and cheering.

Switzerland and South Korea had just attached South Sudan's flag to a newly erected flagpole when she and her brother caught up with everyone.

South Sudan eagerly grabbed the rope her flag was on.

"_Welcome to the community of nations, da-ze._" South Korea said to South Sudan as he walked back to his position.

"_This is a historic and joyous moment._" Switzerland added.

South Sudan tenderly ran her hands over the cloth that was _her_ flag.

"_Remember South Sudan. The hard work begins now, da-ze._" South Korea called out as South Sudan looked back at the other nations one more time.

She nodded at South Korea's statement, and then finally, at long last, she raised her flag to yet another round of applause.

Then from nowhere, her national anthem started playing thanks to Mr. UN's loudspeaker. At the same moment the other countries produced a piece of paper with its lyrics on them from their pockets.

South Sudan however didn't need the words written down. She had remembered them long ago.

She wrote them after all.

"_~Oh God,  
>We praise and glorify You<br>for Your grace on South Sudan,  
>Land of great abundance<br>uphold us united in peace and harmony._

_Oh motherland,  
>we rise raising flag with the guiding star<br>and sing songs of freedom with joy,  
>for justice, liberty and prosperity<br>shall forever more reign._

_Oh great patriots,  
>let us stand up in silence and respect,<br>saluting our martyrs whose blood  
>cemented our national foundation,<br>we vow to protect our Nation_

_Oh God, bless South Sudan.~_"

Yet another round of applause followed after the anthem was completed.

"_H-how did you know the words?_" South Sudan asked amazed.

"_We've been practicing for a while. It was on high rotation on UNFM._" England said folding up his paper and putting it back in his pocket.

"_Thank you all. I'm so very touched by the kindness you've shown me._" South Sudan grinned while getting a lump in her throat.

"_Well you've been a bit of a pain..._" Spain said jokingly.

"..._The Hall's already full so myself and South Africa have had to move our desks to make space for you._"

"_And we need to get you as well as me now an office._" Kiribati said.

"_I might rent one from one of the African nations._" South Sudan said as everybody started to make their way back inside.

South Sudan returned to gazing at her flag, which was now flying proudly in the summer breeze. Her older brother stood next to her and placed his right arm around her shoulders.

"_No more fighting?_" South Sudan asked her brother hopefully, still looking at her flag.

Sudan paused for a few seconds.

"_I really hope so. I pray to Allah that I'll never have to fight you ever again._" Sudan looked South Sudan in the eyes.

He really meant it.

"_And I pray to God that we will get along fine from now on._" South Sudan looked Sudan in the eyes.

She really meant it.

The siblings stood there together for a little while longer before returning to the General Assembly Hall.

Later that evening, in Sealand.

Sealand was sobbing into his pillow. He'd just seen on the internet the photos from the UN that day (the official ones anyway).

"_W-why won't anybody recognise me!_" He cried.

"_I've been a nation since 1967! She's been one for five minutes and already she's in the fuckin' UN!_" The youngest Brit-Brother wailed.

He turned off the waterworks and rolled himself up into a ball under his covers.

"_~I'm so ronery, so ronery, so ronery and sadry arone.~_"

_**The End. Now for the background info.**_

_**The people of South Sudan voted in a referendum on their independence from the North on 9 January 2011. The referendum itself was part of the peace agreement between the Arab/Muslim North and the African/Christian South which ended Africa's longest and bloodiest Civil War.**_

_**98.83% of valid votes were in favour of independence, which was proclaimed on 9 July 2011.**_

_**Sudan was the first nation to recognise South Sudan, followed by: Egypt, Germany and Kenya. These recognitions came the day before South Sudan's independence.**_

_**South Korea's Ban Ki-moon was the UN Secretary General at this time and Switzerland's Joseph Deiss was the General Assembly President at this time. The character's quotes to South Sudan are their respective quotes (apart from the 'da-ze's).**_

_**South Sudan boarders both Kenya and Uganda, and played a Football match against a Kenyan team and Basketball match against a Ugandan side during their independence celebrations.**_

_**South Sudan's national anthem 'South Sudan Oyee!' was played on national radio for weeks so as the population could learn the words.**_

_**Before South Sudan joined the UN, Montenegro was the last nation to have done so. This was back on 28 June 2006.**_

_**The Assembly Hall really did need squeezing in order to accommodate South Sudan, and yes, Kiribati doesn't have an office of their own.**_

_**Please review.**_


End file.
